The Golden Team
by TheGrant2
Summary: 5 canon and 5 OCs are kids who seem to not belong but when a group of burglars and their mysterious boss tries to take over the 10 kids go and save it
1. Opening

Authors note: Here is the Story i always wanted to put out so here it is enjoy and no criticisum cause im doing the best i can.

Music:I'm goin' down to South Park gonna have myself a time.

Stan and Kyle:Friendly faces everwhere humble folks without temptation.

Music:I'm goin' down to South Park gonna leave my woes behind.

Cartman:Ample Parking Day or Night, people spouting, "Howdy, Neighbor".

Music:I'm headin' down to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind.

Kenny:I like girls with big vagina, I like girls with big fat titties.

Music:So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

* * *

It starts in the middle of the night at South Park Elementary where 2 guys are there with the security cameras.

"Hey Joe how are things man?" One of the guys asked.

"Their doing great Harry." Joe answered

"Nothing going wrong?" Harry asked

"Nothing." Joe answered

But then a van park right infront of the school inside the van 2 burglars named Ben and Sarah were looking at it.

"Is this the place?" Sarah asked

"Yeah it's the right address." Ben said

"Why would the boss tell us to come here?" Sarah asked

"I don't know I asked." Ben said as he pick up a walky talky.

The boss was a mysterious kid in a trench coat over his or her face and body and he or she was always in the shadows so we can't see who he or she is.

"Ben to boss Ben to boss are you there." Ben asked

The boss was in a dark room in the school when he or she picked up his or her walky talky the boss disguised his voice over the walk talky.

"You here?" The Boss asked.

"Yeah are you sure you want us to take over South Park Elementary?" Ben asked

"Yeah thats it." The Boss said.

"Why do you want us to take over this school?" Ben asked

"I will tell you later all you need to know is that im one of the kids in this school." The Boss said.

"Okay goodbye sir." Ben said

"Goodbye." The Boss said.

"Alright lets go." Ben said as he opened his door.

"Okay." Sarah said as she opened her door.

Later back in the security room.

The alarm goes off.

"What is it Joe?" Harry asked

"I don't know lets see." Joe said as he look at the camera with the 2 burglars in it.

"Who are they?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Joe said

In the camera the burglars go to a window and breaks it.

"They seem like nice people." Joe said

Then they broke the door down.

"Alright find that briefcase." Ben said

"Yes sir." Sarah said

"Uh can I help you with something?" Joe said

"HELP THIS!" Ben yelled as he stab Joe in the neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry yelled as he ran away.

They looked and looked for that briefcase.

Then in the dark room The Boss heard the noise and came out of the dark and ran through out the school.

"Ben I found the briefcase." Sarah said

"Okay lets go." Ben said as he and Sarah left the building.

Later in the hall.

Harry kept running and running untill The Boss trip and had his face out of the shadows and Harry saw his face. (but we can't see it untill the end.)

"Oh my god it's you your one of the kids here." Harry said

"Very Smart Harry." The Boss said still having his disguised voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked

"Because you all made me." The Boss said as he pulled out his gun and shot him.

Then The Boss left the building as the police came.

"YOU ALL AT THE FUCKING SCHOOL MADE ME!" The Boss yelled.

End of the opening

Authors note: that was the opening i hoped you enjoy and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

The song in the begining is the South Park theme by primus in the South Park Chef Aid album


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Here is chapter 2 enjoy and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

**Paramount and Warner Bros pictures presents**

**A TheGrant2 flim**

**The Golden Team**

Music:The green police they live inside of my head.

**Starring**

**Stan Marsh**

Music: The green police they come to me in my bed.

**Kyle Broflovski**

**Eric Cartman**

Music:The green police they coming to arrest me.

**Kenny McCormick **

**Wendy Testaburger**

Music:The green police (police,police)

**Charlie Pierzynski**

Music:The green police (police,police)

**Grant Armstrong**

Music:The green police (police,police)

**Mutt Duncan/Whitenski**

Music:The green police (police,police)

**Ivy Valmont**

Music:The green police (police,police)

**John Vanson**

Music:The green police (police,police)

The next morning a boy name Stan Marsh was at the bus stop waiting for the bus.

Then another boy name Kyle Broflovski walked up.

"Hey Stan." Kyle said

"Hey Kyle." Stan said

Then a poor boy named Kenny McCormick walked up.

"Hey guy." Kenny said

"Hey Kenny." Stan and Kyle said.

Then a ginger boy with glasses named Grant Armstrong walk up.

"Hey Guys." Grant said

"Hey Grant." The other 3 said.

Then a fatboy named Eric Cartman walked up.

"Hey f*gs." Cartman said (it is censorded cause he's not gay.)

"Hey fatass." The Other 4 said

"So like the new look?" Cartman asked

"Yes it's so good that it looks just like your old look." Stan said

"I know amazing hun?" Cartman asked

"Oh forget it" Stan said

"Kyle look at me." Cartman said

"Why?" Kyle asked

"So I can see how jewish you are." Cartman said

"Oh shut up." Kyle said

"Hey Cartman tell me why are you always mean." Kyle asked

"Well lets turn back the clock shall we?" Stan asked

"Stan you and I dont know why im always an asshole I just am." Cartman explained

"Well were turning back the clock anyways because people been asking me." Stan said

"Asking you what?" Kyle asked

"Well have been coming up and asking me..." Stan was about to say but Cartman interupted

"TO USE DEODORANT!" Cartman yelled

"Quiet." Stan said

"The question I get from everyone is how I got started?" Stan explained

"It was a hot summer night his parents were drunk at the backseat of the car and that car was shaking." Cartman said

"Will you shut up." Stan said

"No want to how we got started how we met Cartman." Stan said

"Oh yes his psychiatrist thought it would be great therapy to control his anger." Cartman said

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Stan yelled

"Didn't work did it?" Cartman asked

"Let me tell you how we met it was 5 years I was walking around town when i came across Cartman." Stan explained

"I had just killed this guy and I running away." Cartman said

"Wait what?" Stan asked

"You got a problem with that?" Cartman asked

"No anyways I asked want to go on adventures with you know?" Stan explained

"Fighting,War,Drugs,Rehab." Cartman said

"And I said yes." Stan said

"You know my mom and my dead dad was not my first parents." Cartman said

"Really then who was your first dad?" Stan asked

"Satan...Oh no I mean Adam yeah Adam right I get them to confused." Cartman said

"Adam you mean Adam and Eve Adam?" Stan asked

"Yeah it is going till she comes along." Cartman said

"Why what happened." Stan asked

"Figured out she is a naked chick im a kid what the hell would you do?" Cartman asked

"Forget it." Stan said as the bus came.

The 5 got on the bus and the bus drove off to the school.

End Of Chapter 1

Authors note: That was chapter 1 i hoped you enjoyed and in the next chapter we go the school where we meet the 5 other heroes Wendy,Charlie,Mutt,Ivy and John but untill then see yeah.

The theme of the story i put in for the opening credits is the song Green Police by Cheap Trick

And the part with Stan talking about how he and Cartman meet was taken from the Funnist ventriloquist i know David Strassman.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Here is chapter 2 enjoy and remember no criticisum because i am doing the best i can.

As the bus keep driving Stan,Kyle,Cartman,Kenny and Grant got in their seats Stan was sitting with Kyle.

Cartman was sitting by himself.

And Kenny and Grant were sitting together.

"Hey guys guess what I have in my pocket." Cartman said

"A jew tranquilizer?" Grant asked

"No." Cartman said

"A ginger tranquilizer?" Kyle asked

"No a Terrance and Phillip DVD limited edition." Cartman said

"Woah." The Other 4 said.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Stan asked

"Oh well you know this and that you know." Cartman said

"No we don't know." Stan said

"Let me see that." Kyle said as he took the DVD out of Cartman's hand.

"The price tag is still on it." Kyle said as the 4 look at Cartman.

"Haha well what a shock I guess my mom forgot to pay it." Cartman said

"You stole it didn't you?" Grant asked

"WHAT CHOSE DID I HAVE!" Cartman yelled

"I can't believe this you actually stole a DVD?" Kyle asked

"Yeah I did why?" Cartman asked

"Why why Cartman you stole something from a store thats illegal." Grant said

"Yeah." Kenny said

"A mall actually." Cartman said

"A MALL A FUCKING MALL OH MY GOD!" Stan yelled

"Look look guys all I did was sneak in the mall take the DVD and left." Cartman explained

"With a lot of people there?" Stan asked

"No nobody saw me." Cartman answered

"Well adults here are retards anyways." Kenny said

"Look guys can we drop this please?" Cartman asked

"Okay." The other 4 said.

As the bus continues to drive some music started to play.

Music:This is who I am and this is what i like

Music:GC Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room

Music:If your lookin' for me I'll be at the show

Music:I can never find a better place to go untill the day I die I promise I won't change

Music:So you better give up

Then the bus got to school as the song continues.

Music:I don't want to be told to grow up

Music:And I don't want to change I just want to have fun

Music:I don't want to be told to grow up

Music:And I don't want to change so you better give up

Music:Cause im not gonna change I don't want to grow up

Then the song stops and then Stan,Kyle,Cartman,Kenny and Grant came out of the bus and started walking into the school.

"So since we have the DVD how about we watch it after school." Cartman said

"Sure." The Other 4 said.

"But we better asked the rest of the group." Stan said

"Yeah we should lets split up and look for them." Grant said as they split up execpt for Cartman.

"Okay I'll just look around." Cartman said as he left.

Meanwhile.

The van from last night was at the school again as Ben and Sarah get to the back door.

"Are you sure this is okay there are people in there?" Sarah asked

"The boss said to come at this time so this has to be it." Ben said

Then the thieves broke in and went in.

Later where Stan was.

Stan was looking for his ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger since she was in the group.

Then he found her walking and when she was walking some music started playing.

Music:Dream Weaver I believe youcan get me through the night

But then she trip and fell which made the music stop but then she got back up and the music started playing again.

Music:Dream Weaver I believe we can reach the morning light

"Hi Stan." Wendy said

Then Stan puked on her.

"Gross." Wendy said

"Hey Wendy since your part of our group I want to ask you..." Stan was about to say but was interrupted.

Then Token came over.

"Hey Wendy." Token said

"Hey Token." Wendy said

"Im in an singing contest tonight want to join me?" Token asked

"Oh I'd be honored to join you but Stan was about to ask me something." Wendy said

"Really wow so what are you gonna asked her?" Token asked

"Well it's kind of Group talk she is in the group and your not." Stan explained

"Oh thats fine I totally understand." Token said

"Well Wendy..." Stan was about to say but was interrupted by Token singing.

Token:Stan and Wendy having a group conversation and nobody must get into it but them

"Oh forget it you have other plans anyways see you later Wendy." Stan said

"Bye Stan." Wendy said

Then Stan sits down and cries.

Meanwhile where the thieves were.

They were walking in the same hall as Cartman was.

"OH SHIT!" Ben yelled as he and Sarah hid.

Then Cartman heard them and looked around the hall.

Later where Kyle was.

Kyle was walking in the hall looking around when he heard 2 familiar voices.

"Hey Kyle." The 2 voices said.

The 2 voices were Kyle's 2 best and girlfriends Charlie Pierzynski and Ivy Valmont.

"Hey Girls." Kyle said

(Charlie is very awkward and uncomfortable around other girls execpt for Ivy and Wendy cause since she is in a group with them she started to get used to hanging out with them.)

"So how are things?" Kyle asked

"Good." The 2 Girls said.

(Ivy is also Cartman's Cousin but she hates him like everyone else. execpt Grant hates him sometimes and sometimes he does not DUH xD)

"Hey Cartman just stole a Terrance and Phillip Limited Edtion DVD you want to watch with us after school?" Kyle asked

"Sure." The 2 Girl answered.

"Well lets go girls." Kyle said

"Okay Kyle." The 2 girls said as they follow Kyle.

Later where Cartman and The Thieves were.

Cartman was still looking around for that noise while the thieves are still hiding ba wall.

"It probably nothing." Cartman said

Then Sarah was about to sneeze but Ben put his finger on her nose then he sneezed.

"Gazuntite wait a minute who the hell am I talking?" Cartman asked himself.

"Oh shit he heard us quick lets run to the other side." Sarah said as she and Ben ran to the other wall.

Cartman turned around and walk to the wall they were hiding behind then when turned his head the thieves took the DVD out of Cartman's hands.

"HEY!" Cartman yelled

Later where Kenny was.

He was walking in the hall looking around for the rest of he group.

But then Kenny saw a boy in the group walking up to him it was Kenny's closest best friend Jacob "Mutt" Duncan/Whitenski. (Everyone execpt for his parents calls him Mutt)

"Hey Kenny what's up?" Mutt asked

"Nothing much and you?" Kenny asked

"Well you know this and that." Mutt said

"Did you steal anything?" Kenny asked

"No." Mutt answered

"Oh well anyway Cartman stole a Terrance and Phillip Limited Edtion DVD you want to watch it with us after school?" Kenny asked

"Sure." Mutt answered

"Then lets go." Kenny said as he started to leave.

"Ok." Mutt said as he followed him.

Later where Cartman and the thieves were.

He look all around for the DVD.

Then he heard something behind a wall and went to the wall looked behind and nothing was there but then he turned around and saw Ben and Sarah with the DVD in their hands.

"Hey give that back." Cartman said

"Oh this is yours?" Ben asked

"Uh yeah it's mine dumbass now give it to me." Cartman said

"The price tag is still on it." Ben said

"Okay I stole it but now it is mine." Cartman said

"You steal things?" Sarah asked

"Yeah or else that DVD wouldn't be stolen." Cartman said

That gave the thieves an idea.

"Say tell you what if you can steal something for us we will give you back you DVD." Ben said

"Okay so what do you want me to steal?" Cartman asked

Later where Grant was.

He was doing the same thing the others were doing.

Thats when the last kid in the group came out he was an ugly looking boy with glasses just like Grant's named John Vanson.

"Hey Johnny boy." Grant said

"Hey Grant what's going on?" John asked

"Well Cartman stole a Terrance and Phillip DVD you to see it with the rest of us after school?" Grant asked

"Sure." John answered

"Okay lets go." Grant said

"Yeah lets." John said as the 2 left.

Later.

The thieves take Cartman to the principal's office.

"So the thing that you guys are looking for is in here right?" Cartman asked

"Yep just look for a bottle with green stuff in it." Ben said

"Okay." Cartman said

Cartman looked in the bottle cabinet (no really it's called that xD)

"Lets see no no no no no." Cartman said as he looked through the bottles.

"This is great letting someone else to do our job." Sarah said

"Yeah the boss will be so happy." Ben said

Then the boss was on the walkie talkie.

"Boss to thieves boss thieves hello." The Boss said.

"The thieves here hello." Ben said as he picked up the walkie talkie.

Later where the boss is.

He is in a dark room again talking with his disguised voice again.

"Do you have the stuff yet?" The Boss asked.

"No but we have a kid helping us to get it." Ben said

"Good but tell him to hurry up." The Boss said.

"Okay HEY HURRY UP KID!" Sarah yelled

"Im going as fast as I can." Cartman said

"He said he's going as fast as he can." Sarah said

"Well hurry up cause I can't wait goodbye." The boss said as he turned off the walkie talkie.

"Okay bye." Ben said as he turned off the walkie talkie.

"Here it is." Cartman said as he holds the bottle in his hands.

"Here now give me back my DVD." Cartman said as he gave Ben the bottle.

"Okay here is your DVD." Ben said as he hands him the DVD.

"Lets go." Sarah said

"Okay." Ben said as the 2 left.

"I don't know why they want that but I don't give a crap I better find my friends." Cartman said as he left.

Authors notes: That was chapter 2 i hoped you enjoyed and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

The song that was playing while the bus was going to the school was the song Grow Up by Simple Plan

The Song That was playing when Wendy was walking was the song Dream Weaver by Gary Wright

**The Charater Grant Belongs To Me**

**The Charater Charlie Belongs To ThreadbareSP**

**The Charater Mutt Belongs To Mutt13**

**The Charater Ivy Belongs To Disneychic01**

**The Charater John Belongs To John-SP150**


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Here is Chapter 3 enjoy and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

Stan,Kyle,Kenny,Grant,Charlie,Mutt,Ivy and John were waiting for Cartman.

"I can't believe she is still with him." Stan said

"Stan will you stop complaining I thought we were done with this." Kyle said

"I know but I just love her so much now." Stan said

"Yeah but it's not a big deal that you lost your girlfriend." Kyle said

"Yeah well you have 2 girlfriends Kyle would it be a big deal if you lost one of them?" Stan asked

"No because thats never gonna happen because I love Charlie and Ivy both so much and they do too right girls?" Kyle asked

"Right Kyle." Charlie and Ivy said as they both hug Kyle.

"Why are you so lucky?" John asked

Then Cartman walked up.

"What the hell took you so long?" Grant asked

"Sorry you see these 2 assholes took my DVD and said they would give it back if I steal something from the principal's office." Cartman explained

"Why?" Stan asked

"Because I told them I stole the DVD." Cartman answered

"And they tell you to steal something?" Charlie asked

"Yes." Cartman answered

"Do you know these kids?" Charlie asked

"Oh no their not kids their adults." Cartman said

"Well then do you know these adults?" Grant asked

"No." Cartman answered

"So you really were stupid enough to trust someone you don't know?" Kyle asked

"I guess so." Cartman said

"Wow Cartman." Kenny said

"What's wrong?" Cartman asked

"What's wrong Cartman you ran into people that you don't know and took something that does not belong to you and you give it to them." Kyle explained

"What's wrong with that?" Cartman asked

"Stop lets just get to class." Stan said

As they left another kid named Trent Boyett look at them with an suspicious angry face and leaves.

So Stan,Kyle,Cartman,Kenny,Grant,Charlie,Mutt,Ivy and John got to class with their class mates Wendy and Token along with Butters Stotch,Bebe Stevens,Red,Annie Faulk,Clyde Donovan,Craig Tucker,Timmy,Jimmy,Kevin Stoley,Lola,Girl With Purple Shirt and Nichole.

And their teacher was a gay person name Herbert Garrison.

"You kids are late." Garrison said

"Were really sorry it won't happen again." Stan said

"What ever just sit down and listen like the rest of the class." Garrison said

"Okay comon guys." Stan said

Then the gang takes their seats as the teacher continues.

"Hey guys." Cartman whispered

"What?" Stan whispered

"Tell me what the hell is the Principal doing with a bottle full of green stuff anyway?" Cartman whispered

"How the hell should we know?" Ivy whispered

"I don't know." Cartman whispered

Then the speakers turned on.

"Attention students please report to the gym immediately M'kay." The counselor Mr Mackey said.

"What now?" Grant asked

Later in the gym.

The gang sit down with their classmates as they notice a funeral is happening here.

"What the fuck?" Kyle asked himself.

Then there were 2 coffins on the stage as the Mr Mackey came on to the stage.

"Students we are gather here today to say goodbye to our security guards Joe and Harry M'kay." Mr Mackey said

"They died by 2 thieves breaking in to the school and stole our suitcase of Nuclear material M'kay." Mr Mackey explained

"Oh my God." Mutt whispered

"It appears that they could not fight them off and they kill them and thats bad M'kay. Mr Mackey continued

"Oh my god." Mutt whispered again

"And those thieves could be still in here M'kay." Mr Mackey said

"Oh..." Mutt was about to say but was interrupted by Grant.

"Will you shut up?" Grant asked Mutt.

"What could have done this?" Kyle asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling the person behind all this is in this very gym." Mutt said

Then Trent looks at the gang with a suspicious look and sneakly leaves.

Authors note: This has been chapter 3 i hoped you enjoyed and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

**The Charater Grant Belongs To Me**

**The Charater Charlie Belongs To ThreadbareSP**

**The Charater Mutt Belongs To Mutt13**

**The Charater Ivy Belongs To Disneychic01**

**The Charater John Belongs To John-SP150**


End file.
